


In the Golden Hour

by EpochApocrypha



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Assertive Newt, Cunnilingus, Declarations Of Love, F/M, First Time, Innocent Tina, Love Confessions, Newts case, Penis size differential, Tina slowly gaining confidence, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, lovemaking, possessive newt, short past mention of Newt/Leta, soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpochApocrypha/pseuds/EpochApocrypha
Summary: His beautiful Tina, ever the giver, this night he’d take everything she has to offer.





	In the Golden Hour

It was bound to happen eventually he mused, Porpentina Goldstein had already taken up permanent residence in his heart and enraptured his soul. It only seemed a matter of time before his body became besieged by her as well. Every moment of his day was littered with unbidden images of her: looking consumed with concentration over paperwork, her laughter echoing throughout his case as he tended his creatures, content features positively glowing in the sun as she followed him on several expeditions to seek out new fanrastic beasts, and recently her flushed cheeks and tousled hair from more intimate explorations into this newly budding romance.

The smell of her, coffee and parchment tinged with a light floral sweetness clung to everything and though he’d never openly admit it _ **-** Thank_ _Paracelsus Queenie decided to stay in Paris **-**_ he would often fall asleep holding a jumper that Tina had ‘misplaced’ some time ago. This unfortunately did nothing to quell the ever growing impulse to be near her, to touch her, taste her. Nocturnal desires that manifested themselves in his subconscious mind were no longer limited to the cloak of darkness. Embarrassingly he found that after increasingly intense sessions of snogging, his arousal ached at him incessantly. One such night found Tina exhausted from work asleep in his room and he’d been forced to slip into the safety of his case to take matters into his own hands, so to speak. All the while he was picturing the lithe figure draped across his bed upstairs, blessedly devoid of clothes, wanting, writhing, and gasping his name; he was certain he had never cum so hard in his entire life. In fact he’d never been this sexually drawn to someone before, even as a teenaged boy seething with hormones, even with Leta.

She was his first, a fact that was more significant to him than it was to her as he merely ‘kept her entertained’. Newt supposed he should feel some sort of deep connection after the act but ultimately felt more alone and empty...still he went back for more thinking it was love, reasoning that she must care for him somewhat to indulge that level of intimacy. The few subsequent acts of carnal lust were random occurrences, trysts filling a need that only left him feeling hollow just after. He had resorted to taking care of things alone in an almost clinical manner, becoming detached from the act as he’d resigned himself to living alone; apart from his creatures of course.

Tina had breached his long standing defenses without ever really trying to, and for the first time he considered all the wonderful things that meant laying his heart open and bare to her. She could and would never disappoint, strong gentle hands able to protect and comfort, cradled that precious gift and in return had forfeited her own to him. Words couldn’t begin to express what that meant, never in his life had he felt safe enough opening everything up to another, once more finding that he is more than delighted to do so.

He had also laid open his past indiscretions hoping that she would accept the bad with the good. She stayed eerily quite throughout though her steady hand never left his, her other gently laid to rest on his cheek before capturing his lips in a feather light kiss. Nothing more was said, nothing more needed to be.

 

“ _Stay_.”

 

And so he found himself helpless with longing staring into her large brown eyes, swollen lips parted slightly in surprise at his half breathed plea. Even before they apparated back to his flat -from yet another party designed on selling his book- he knew what he wanted. From the moment he saw her standing there, a temptress, in a glittering low cut dress that hugged her slight curves intimately and appeared to be woven of gold. A ridiculous wave of pride and warmth welled within at the sight of her wearing his house color. This warmth however, was quickly overwhelmed when he caught the gaze of other men lingering on her far too long for his liking. The sharp possessiveness that cut through him was only quelled when Tina, _his Tina_ , looked over at him and they could’ve been the only two souls in universe for all either of them cared. Newt decided to make no attempt at discretion, creatures much the same as human males made displays of pair bonding and so would he. Striding over to where she stood, he greeted her with a brief kiss slinking an arm around her waist, smiling tightly and exuding a confidence he really never thought existed within him. With a knowing smirk Tina deftly ended the conversation she had been in, imploring him to dance. _Truly she is a magnificent auror after all._

Swaying gently he purposely pressed his body much closer to her than social convention would allow. She was there in his arms molded perfectly against his body, the rest could rot for all the attention he deigned to pay them. It was Tina that broke his reverie when she tilted her head back to search his face, so close it was taking everything in him not to kiss her.

“Newt, what would you say to cutting out of here? I mean, maybe head back to your place?”

Her face was so open and vulnerable he could barely utter his response, “Yes, yes of course”.

 

“Stay,” he barely breathed out, eyes locked on hers, “spend the night with me Tina”.

That same look was now etched upon her lovely face, complimented by a fierce flush that travelled to the swell of her breasts. It was a loaded question and if her blush was anything to go by, she seemed to be fully aware of that fact. Breath shuddering she trilled his name on her lips in silent question, weighing the heavy intent in those simple words. Something else in her eyes, a glint of relief, perhaps she was offering what he had hoped when they left the party.

“Tina”, taking a deep breath he laid his hand to rest on the side of her neck thumb lightly caressing the line of her jaw, “I don’t have any wish to make you feel uncomfortable or to push you into anything you do not desire whole-heartedly,” leaning in he cradled her face between his hands and rested his forehead against her own, “I would very much like to make love to you”.

Newt felt her go rigid, he could taste the hot breath coming from her mouth in short gasps and her dark chocolate orbs were consumed by dilated pupils. He needed her so badly, but in this moment he realized, she needed him as well.

A choked response escaped her, caught between a plea and a sob, “Please”.

Gathering her toward him Newt swallowed her whimperings, chastely at first, before parting her mouth with his tongue and drinking in every delicious sound she produced. Drawing back, the pair shared a shy smile before Newt managed to put together words of any coherence, “Should we? To the bedroom then?”.

Reaching down to hold both of her hands in his, her tightened grip halted him from further movement, “Newt, you talked with me about...well... about your previous experiences. I’ve never really spoken to you about mine....”

Before she could finish a gentle finger was placed upon her lips, “ You don’t have to Tina, it doesn’t matter to me, I love you and I want this regardless of anything in your past.”

He was so sincere that nothing could’ve stopped the tears making their way down her face. Wiping her eyes he placed a soft kiss on each cheek and was rewarded with a radiant dimpled smile. Newt Scamander would look back on this day fondly for many reasons but the smile he was awarded would be one reserved for his patronus.

Squeezing his hands tightly Tina seemed to be gathering courage, “ Could I, could we...” leaning in Newt tilted her chin up to look directly at him, “Whatever you want Tina, anything. You need only ask”.

“ I’d like for our first time together to be in the case.”

Whatever he had thought she’d request, it wasn’t that. “In the case, you mean my case, with the creatures?”

Holding his gaze Tina smiled shyly, “Yes, I mean, if you don’t mind. It holds more memories for me than your flat and I know you have a bed in your shed and it won’t be much trouble to transfigure it. Mercy Lewis I’m rambling...It’s just, maybe we’d both be more comfortable there and it’s a memory you can take with you on your travels. Sorry, if you’d prefer...”.

Newt smiled widely, silently thanking the gods and nature for gifting him this woman,“I’d like that, very much” leading her toward the case he paused, “Would you mind terribly giving me a moment to pop down and tidy things up a bit?”

“Not at all I’ll be down in say, five minutes? I need to change into something more...niffler friendly”.

Stopping mid-stride Newt turned toward her chuckling, “ Actually you can leave it on, I’ll make sure the niffler is entertained with other shiny things,” eyes began wandering slowly over her form and a mischievous smirk adorned his features, “...besides I rather like that dress, the color suits you”.

Blushing, Tina smiled, “ Alright then, I’ll give it a few minutes”.

Rushing down into the case Newt was in a state of chaos, his heart was fit to burst and rational thoughts were being drowned in a haze of pure unadulterated lust. This made spellcasting a far more difficult task, especially given that his proficiency in transfiguration wasn’t top notch to begin with.

“Steady on Newt, lets make this nice for her”, taking a deep breath through his nose and putting a bit more into the spell than necessary; the confined room expanded and brightened. A quick cleaning spell and a spritz of some cologne he picked up in Paris freshened the area considerably. The bed was transfigured from his pitiful cot into a soft double bed, outfitted with crisp white sheets and a soft yellow quilt. A few leftover candles were floated in the air as he dimmed the lanterns creating a soft glow throughout the room. Relieving himself of his jacket, vest and bowtie, he popped open his dress shirt three buttons down in an attempt to appear relaxed.

“Bugger! I forgot about the the bloody niffler!”, rushing through his enclosures he grabbed a handful of knuts and tossed them in the niffler’s enclosure practically tripping to get back to the shed. Upon reentering his breath caught, Tina was standing in the center of the room hugging her arms looking - _if possible_ \- even more beautiful. The candlelight was causing her dress to shine, softening her features and making her look positively ethereal. Looking up from her reverie they locked eyes and his feet carried him over to her of their own accord.

“Newt this is beautiful, you know you didn’t have to go to this much trouble.”

“It was no trouble at all really”, head bent down he smirked at her through his delinquent mop of hair.

Now they were there, both seemed unsure of how to proceed. Cheeks burning, Newt moved in at a glacial pace, coaxing her into a gentle kiss that settled the nerves wrapped about his middle, allowing him to give way to the moment. Relinquishing her lips he trailed soft kisses along her jaw, pausing only to whisper sweet endearments at the shell of her ear. Continuing to her lovely neck he settled there kissing, nipping, and sucking knowingly. Newton Scamander was nothing if not attentive, especially when said attentions elicited such wonderful sounds from his beloved. Tina let free a breathy moan and collapsed weakly against his frame, turning her head she began to mirror his actions, suckling at the juncture of his neck.

Newt captured her in another kiss, deepening it while his hands travelled to rest on her waist before sliding over her soft curves. He was certainly no stranger to cupping her breasts, they had been far enough to explore one another on several occasions, fully clothed of course. She had been blushingly unsuccessful in ignoring his rather blatant reaction to her closeness the last time they’d been necking. There was no possible way for her to ignore the hard length pressed against her stomach tonight. He needed to relieve the aching tightness in his groin, needed to feel her naked body against his own, he needed desperately to be inside her.

Newt allowed his hands to drift to the back of her dress, searching out the clasp when he felt Tina reach up and rest her hands against his chest.

Dropping his own hands immediately back to her waist, Newt took a step back, “ I’m so sorry Tina, I should have asked before I..”

“I haven’t got one.”

“Pardon me?”

Looking intoxicatingly flushed she attempted to elaborate , “A past, you said you didn’t care about mine. Well, I don’t have one. I’ve ...Ive never...”, trailing off she bit her lip.

Newt was quite speechless she was a smart, modern, and attractive woman, he’d always just assumed... “Never?” gentling his tone to draw out her level of experience, “I mean, that is to say, none of it?”.

Her eyes had become glassy and she looked pained, reaching up he tucked a wave of hair behind her ear and lingered there, “Tina?”.

Swallowing audibly she met his understanding gaze, “I haven’t done anything with anyone else, I mean on my own...I ...you know. It’s just no ones ever wanted _ME_ before.”

The hand on her waist pulled her closer whilst the other stroked her jaw, “I _want_ you Tina, nothing will ever change that, but I need to be sure that this is what you want”, closing his eyes he continued, “ I will cherish you Tina, body and soul but I couldn’t forgive myself if I’ve pushed you into something you aren’t ready for. Just know that I’ll wait for you as long as you need.”

“I want you too Newt, I want _this with you_. I was afraid if you knew I was still ...a virgin... you wouldn’t be interested. It’s embarrassing really, I want to be good for you and I want you to enjoy it with me”, her hands were now clutching at his shirt nervously.

Looking at her askance he smiled wryly, “I believe that as an auror you must take physical evidence into account”, nodding down toward his rather prominent bulge, “ I don’t believe you could deny how ‘interested’ I am.”

Letting loose a giddy laugh she sighed and cocked a brow with renewed confidence, “Well then Mr. Scamander where were we?”

Reaching behind her, hands a bit less steady than before, he found the hook holding her dress in place, “May I?”

Feeling her slight nod he undid the fastening and pushed the glistening gold fabric down her body, exposing her light gold chemise. Before he could make ready to remove it, Tina’s hands had begun to work on the buttons of his dress shirt. He was slightly nervous as she worked the stiff fabric down over his shoulders, he hadn’t warned her about his scars. Soft warm fingers began to trace the prominent gouge on his chest, he found himself unable to meet her eyes, “ So sorry, I should have warned you, rather unsightly I know.”

Mirroring his earlier actions, she laid her finger softly to his lips, “ Shhh. Not in the least Newt, in fact they’re quite manly and I’m sure that many of them were in service to creatures that needed your help. I like your chest, your very handsome.” Taking her hands from their explorations, Newt stopped to kiss her fingertips.  ** _H_** ** _ow on earth did I get so damned lucky._** Gently he edged Tina backwards toward the bed, “ If you’d take a seat.”

Doing as he bid her, she was shocked a moment later when Newt kneeled in front of her and picked up her leg. Unbuckling each shoe he then set about caressing his way up her thigh, deftly he removed her garter clips and began rolling her stockings down, exposing a tantalizing length of leg. Upon finishing he caught her delicate foot and kissed it softly, earning a shiver from Tina. Slowly he began kissing and swirling his tongue along the inside of her leg, stopping at her thigh when he noticed her tensed muscles. ... ** _more slowly then_**  

“Tina might I remove your chemise?”

Wordlessly Tina rose and as bravely as she could, stripped the sheer material from her body along with her garter belt. She stood eyes averted, all barriers removed allowing him to take her in, he could hardly breath she was so beautiful. Rising in a trance, Newt raked his eyes hungrily over her form, hands twitching with the need to touch what was being presented to him. His Tina, so brave, was fighting against the impulse to cover herself much in the same way Newt battled against the urge to touch every last part of her all at once.

Mouth agape he hovered near her, “Beautiful, you’re so beautiful Tina. Perfect, you are absolutely perfect.”

Closing the space between them her hands hovered at placket of his trousers. Looking up at him through long dark lashes she rolled her lip between her teeth, “May I ?”

Releasing a long shuddering breath Newt nodded as she slid them over his narrow hips. Licking her lips coquettishly, the sight of which caused his cock to twitch.  ** _Bloody hell the thought of her lips around him_. ** Herfixation was set on the single button that would remove his last shred of clothing and liberate his swollen member.

The air turned several degrees warmer when he was freed from the confines of his pants and the silence seemed to stretch on for an indeterminate amount of time. Unable to meet her gaze Newt was suddenly very self conscious, and even though he was not prone to worry, he was concerned that her lack of response perhaps meant he wasn’t adequate. Chancing a glance, she was staring at him with a look he couldn’t decipher. He flushed hotly knowing it was probably turning his fair skin roughly the shade of a lobster. Opening his mouth he was about to speak when Tina beat him to it.

“Your bigger than I thought”, eyes widening in a panic, “ its not, I didn’t mean I thought you’d be small, I just thought maybe more average.....Mercy Lewis...I’m sorry Newt I didn’t mean it that way either, please don’t take offense.“

Laughing openly he looked at her with fondness, “ I don’t believe any male could take offense to having that particular part of his anatomy thought of as sizable.”

Face reddened, Tina looked genuinely upset , “I really am sorry. I don’t have anything to compare it with, only girl talk with other aurors and Queenie of course. You need to know I’d never want to make you feel bad about yourself, I love everything about you Newt Scamander.”

She scarcely finished speaking when she found herself being pulled against a well muscled very naked Newt, who lifted her up as if she weighed nothing before gently laying her down on the soft bed. He hovered over her form claiming her mouth with his own, softly and deeply. Relinquishing her swollen lips he laid a gentle kiss to her forehead before meeting her eyes.

“And I love everything about you Porpentina Goldstein, allow me to show you just how much”.

Featherlight kisses trailed down her neck to the valley between her breasts as rough hands began to palm and caress her firm mounds. Tentatively he ran his tongue around her nipple, hearing her gasp he closed his lips around her hard peak and began to suckle hungrily. Her moans filled the small space, and while content to spend his time ravishing her breasts, his cock wanted much more and for that she needed to be prepared. Lips journeyed downward despite a whine of protest from his beloved, dipping his tongue into her navel his hand gripped her leg holding it steady.

“Tina, Love, I need you to spread your legs a bit for me. I’d like to see you.”

Acquiescing wordlessly she parted them slightly, but he couldn’t help to notice the tremble of nerves. Placing hands inside her thighs he gently pushed her open to him before settling down near her most sacred place. Dark well kept curls covered the part of her he most wanted and his member throbbed just being near her core. Planting wet swirling kisses along her inner thighs, he paused the closer he got to his prize looking up and smirking mischievously as her chest heaved. Nimble fingers parted her swollen folds to find her lightly glistening in arousal; _the bloody smell of it was enough to make him cum_. Taking a deep steadying breath his finger stroked her lightly, which earned him his most intoxicating sound yet, Tina had gasped and unconsciously spread her legs further apart thrusting herself up toward him. Rubbing her nub softly he watched as her lips parted, chest bloomed into a beautiful red flush, and wide eyes met his innocently.

Capturing her attention he made a production of wetting his lips, “I want to watch you cum Tina,” pausing he ceased his ministrations, “ I also need you to be ready for me.” Licking a long swath of skin near the apex of her thigh he lowered his mouth close to her quim, whispering as if to tell a dirty secret, “I need to know how you taste”.

Shaking her head lightly, “You don’t have to, I know men don’t like that sorta thing...a...ah”.

Licking slowly from her tight channel up her slit he paused to whisper, “My sweet Porpentina, I am NOT most men. Now lie back and relax, I’m going to stay just here until I’ve seen you thoroughly satisfied”.

Massaging her nub in slow circles with his tongue he heard an audible gasp, honing in on that exact spot he was unrelenting in his endeavor to please. Tina began writhing, panting, and thrusting herself up toward his determined tongue.

“Now love, you know what I want,” sucking the length of his middle finger he slid it slowly into her as she let out a hoarse cry, “shhh just a finger... your so tight love, I need you to cum for me, I need you wet for me ...”.

Pumping slowly while suckling her clit he could only watch enraptured as Tina stretched her willowy limbs upward to grasp the pillows; her head falling to the side, eyes squeezed shut, pleasure quickly overwhelming, as her breath came out in shuddering choked sobs. A flush of crimson overtook her body as her eyes flew open to seek him out in pleading, her back arching off of the bed, “Newt, please Newt I’m...”

Swirling his tongue once more with increased pressure she came completely undone. Her already tight channel began to spasm and milk his finger as the rest of her shook uncontrollably, until finally calming. Fingers lightly pushed against his head, causing him to pull back and snicker like a naughty schoolboy before wiping his mouth. Dragging his long finger out of her opening, it was slowly fed back in with aide from his saliva mixed with her own slick arousal earning him a whine.

“Newt, please,” looking up at her heaving bosom then to her wide eyed face he withdrew the finger fully, “I want you to make love to me, I need to feel you inside.”

Moving upward, mouth ghosting across soft skin, he seized her lips in a tortuously slow kiss allowing her to taste herself. Hovering over her, forearms braced on either side of her head, he met and held her brown orbs. “Are you certain Tina? We can’t go back from this”

“I wouldn’t want to.”

Sitting up on his haunches, Newt wordlessly bid his wand to his awaiting hand. Pointing it down towards his erect member he uttered a string of incantations until a slick sheen coated him. Offering a lopsided smile at her curious gaze, Newt felt he should explain.

“It’s a spell I picked up on my travels meant to...well .... it’s meant to act as a lubricant of sorts. It should help with some of the discomfort, though I think there shall be a bit of that regardless.”

Picturing her small opening he was still a bit nervous about the prospect of hurting her, wondering is she was prepared well enough for him. A more selfish primal part of him however, throbbed at how good she’d feel wrapped tightly around him.

“The lubricant also acts as a protectant against pregnancy, the spell is quite effective at rendering any reproductive process on my part quite null and void. That is to say, I don’t wish to withdrawal from you Tina. If you will allow it I wish to finish inside of you.”

All things considered he knew that there was no way he could pull out of her in the throes of passion. A deep growling hungry part of him needed his seed to be inside this woman, to give her all of himself the same way she was willing to give herself. Tina was his giver, and he wished to take everything she had to offer.

Tina moved a curious hand to experimentally stroke his hard shaft, testing the slide of the spell for herself. Grasping more firmly, she stroked him from base to tip tearing a groan from his throat and causing his hips to buck forward. Hastily grabbing her outstretched hand he kissed her wrist while staring at her pointedly, “I don’t want your hand Tina.”

Reclining back on the pillows her dark hair splayed against the crisp white linen, blush tinting porcelain skin, wide eyes glazed in wonder; nothing in the world could have been more stunning. Her slender arms reached to pull him to her, resting hands on his back as their bodies pressed together intimately. He felt her legs spread further to adjust for his hips, inadvertently pressing his arousal to her.

“Newt, I’d give you anything you ask. All I want in return is your promise...”

Breathless his heart squeezed tightly, “Anything. Tina, anything for you.”

“Catch me.”

A gentle knowing smile graced Newt’s lips at her words, she was trusting in him the same way she had those years ago in the death chamber. She needed to know he’d be there for whatever came after.

“I believe Porpentina Esther Goldstein, that my arms were meant catch you, however you fall.”

Engaging her lips, he sealed that promise, ”I’ll be as gentle as I can Tina, and if at any moment you feel uncomfortable, distressed, or I cause you any pain at all, tell me and I’ll stop in an instant.”

Reaching down he took himself in hand, sliding against her crease several times before lining up with her opening. Eyes locked in silent understanding as Newt slowly breached her with his tip.

Attempting to ease in slightly he was met with resistance, cupping Tina’s cheek he noticed her trembling stuttered breaths and eyes focused intently on where he was poised to enter her.

“Tina, love look at me,” shifting closer he rested his forehead against her own whispering tenderly, “it’s just me...”

Nudging himself in tortuously slow, he could feel his member stretching and tearing as it went farther into her. Watching carefully, he could see the discomfort etched on her lovely face. Eyes that had locked on his fluttered with the next push forward, her face flushed deeply and glassy brown orbs averted embarrassedly. Having eased in enough for decent leverage Newt ran the hand that had been previously occupied, up the soft skin of her body to brace himself on the other side of her head. Framing her face in his hands he kissed her deeply, tasting her moist breath as  he rocked slightly.

“Look at me Tina....” slipping his arm beneath to anchor her body close, he pushed himself in until she was fully opened to him. Her eyes had taken a sheen and her mouth was parted breathing roughly. He couldn’t help gazing at her in wonder, she was absolutely perfect.

Pressing a light kiss to her forehead he whispered concerned, “Are you alright?”

Honestly she looked as if she were about to cry and that would have broken him to see he’d been the cause of such pain.

Taking a deep trembling breath she held him tightly, “I’m ok, it just ... it burns a bit. Uncomfortable, but not in a bad way. I just, can we stay like this until I get used to it?”

Wrapping her more firmly in his arms he pressed his face into her hair, “ As long as you need.”

He felt her relax under him as he began to kiss along her neck, holding as still as possible to avoid causing any further discomfort. It wasn’t easy, everything about her was pulling at him, this soft beautiful woman was all around him and he wanted... no he needed her so much. In this tender intimate joining he felt the truest form of raw magic. Newt had never believed in fanciful things such as one having a ‘soul mate’ but in this moment he knew he had been wrong in this assumption, and was so glad of it. Something deep inside him wept in elation ‘I’ve found you’ and Newt realized every struggle, every painful lonely moment, he was waiting for Tina.

He loved her utterly and completely.

Running a hand up his back he felt her play gingerly with hair along the nape of his neck, pushing himself upward to peer down at her she rose to claim his lips in a deep lingering kiss.

“I love you.”

His world stopped at her whispered confession; he knew it already, of course he did, but hearing those words drip from her lips was like seeing the sun for the first time after years of darkness. Unable to form words, ( _Newt was, after all, more firmly a man of action_ ) he moved to pull partially out of her, then pushed himself back in delighting in her surprise. Pulling out again fully, he slowly fed himself back into her tight channel with a groan, she winced faintly but held on to him all the more tightly.

Rocking in and out of her gently, he dropped his gaze to where they were joined. His innocent Tina had stretched open nicely to accommodate him. The tight wet grip about his cock was making it very difficult to concentrate, he wanted to last but the velvet pull of her tight quim was steadily undoing him. Squeezing eyes closed he tried to calm himself by reciting all the fantastic beasts in his compendium in alphabetical order.

Tina’s hands found his face pulling him back to her breathless, “Newt, it’s okay, you don’t have to hold back. I’m yours, take whatever you need.”

Half growling in relief he dove into her lips taking the words from her mouth as he thrusted within her deeply, increasing the tempo at which he plunged into her core. Moaning loudly he lost himself in her, “Tina, oh love, your so tight, you feel incredible... so bloody tight and wet ...perfect.” The wordless sounds she made only fueled his lust and after one particularly deep thrust she moaned his name, “ahh...Newt”, he officially detached from coherency.

Burying his face in her neck he chanted endless endearments littered with her name, pumping in and out shakily at a controlled pace. His balls began to tighten and his vision blurred, “Tina I’m sorry I can’t... I need to ....”

Wrapping her arms about him breath heavy, “ Its alright Newt, whatever you need...I love you.”

Crushing her slight form to him, he cradled her head while hooking her leg under his arm and thrust harder into her, chasing his own pleasure. At this angle he heard her whimper as he bumped against her cervix, thrusting harder he moaned loudly. Shaking he pumped deeply into her as his vision narrowed and breath quickened, “Arghh Tina...Tina .....” he stilled deep within her buried to the hilt and spilled his seed. Shaking violently crashing waves of pleasure tore through him while his cock twitched, sated with the intensity of his release.

Unable to support himself he collapsed weakly onto Tina’s soft form. Feeling warm arms encircle him, Newt allowed himself to succumb to her embrace completely.

He lay there gradually returning to himself as she lovingly stroked his body. Still hidden in Tina’s warmth he became beleaguered with the fact he had taken something invaluable from her and had given nothing in return. Newt Scamander had bedded the woman he loved more than anything and used her for his own pleasure, without reciprocation. Keeping his head down shame crept in. **_I can’t believe I’ve behaved like a bloody beast, what’s more I’ve buggered up her first time. Merlin please don’t have let me hurt her._**

The feel of warm liquid hitting his cheek spurned his movement, leaning up on weakened arms his heart broke at the sight of a stray tear making its way down her cheek. She moved quickly to swipe them away but he had seen.

“Oh Tina, love, I’m so sorry. I truly am ....I hurt you....I’m sorry I didn’t mean to...I’m the worst bloody fool.”

Shaking her head a soft smile lit her face, “You didn’t...I’m sorry I just can’t help it I’m ...” that same vulnerably soft look adorned her features and he knew exactly what she was feeling, he felt it too.

“I love you Tina, so very much.”

Wrapping her tightly in his arms they stayed connected, one body in the afterglow of this fragile new intimacy between them. It was this closeness Newt realized, that he had been missing; and every tender caress, every naked emotion, every whispered I love you, filled him to bursting. Indeed, in this moment Newt decided there was no other but her, in this moment his life had truly started.

Sharing in tearful laughter Newt shifted to remove his softening member from her. Laying down he lifted her to rest against his chest, wiping a damp bit of hair from her brow. Tina began running her fingers through the scant amount of hair peppering his torso when he laced them in his own before placing a kiss to her palm.

“Tina, I’m sorry this wasn’t as enjoyable for you. I promise you next time, that is if you’ll allow me another chance, I’ll make it up to you I swear.”

Snuggling closer to him she smiled, “ Your wrong Newt, I’m glad I waited for this... for you... it was perfect. I didn’t have quite the time you did _during_ but I certainly did beforehand. I must say Mr. Scamander, that mouth of yours gets you _in_ _and out_ of trouble doesn’t it?”

Chucking lightly he wetted his lips, “Funny, you didn’t seem to mind too terribly. Next time though, I promise my mouth will be the very least of your worries. I have a tendency toward stubbornness as you well know and I’ll not cease until I find what pleases you.”

Leaning up to peck his mouth, Tina threw her leg over him only to grimace at the feeling that usually accompanied her menses. Shyly, Newt summoned a handkerchief and gently urged her to lie back.

“Apologies, the spell renders them useless not nonexistent.” cleaning her gently he noted a fair amount of pink tinged his seed, “Are you sure your not hurt?”

Still awestruck by intimacy of the gesture, which he easily could have performed with magic, Tina pulled him down to her and tucked her body against his own.

“I’m a bit sore but it’s not unpleasant. I am looking forward to testing the limits of your stubborn nature though, perhaps we can try again tomorrow?”

“Of course my love, whatever you desire.”

Holding her close Newt rubbed slow circles down the skin of her back, watching through lidded eyes as she relaxed into slumber before muttering, “...I love you.”

Dropping a kiss to her forehead sleep soon fell upon him as well, truthfully he hadn’t remembered a more fitful rest since his youth. Burrowing into the warmth of the woman beside him he dreamed: in it was a small cottage smelling of coffee and parchment, filled with love and brightened by the sound of children’s laughter.

A perfect picture bathed in the gold of a newly breaking sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry/not sorry for word walls, when I start writing it becomes difficult to stop.
> 
> So this story exists in two parts. The second chapter (I’m working on it now) will be told from Tina’s perspective as Newt formally makes up for his ::ahem:: over enthusiasm. Poor Newt hasn’t been with a woman in some time so a little over sensitivity is to be expected. Besides, now that Tina is over the worst of the awkward and uncomfortable bits, she can properly advise as to what she likes ^_~ 
> 
> Disclaimer: The bit about the voice inside Newt exclaiming he’d ‘found’ Tina was inspired by Yuki and Machi in Natsuki Takaya’s manga, “Fruits Basket”. If you haven’t read it I’d highly recommend it!
> 
> Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes time doesn’t allow much in the way of editing ...plus honestly it pisses me off and causes me to second guess everything! Anyway...Hope you enjoyed it !!!


End file.
